The fall of the Volturi
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: Bella Cullen is a vampire who has returned to be with her family after being away for many years, she enrolls in school where she meets Jessica Stanley her mate
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**AN: None of this belongs to me it belongs to the Author of twilight **

Bella POV

I saw the tree's as they passed me quickly, I loved running it gave me a freedom that nothing else could I could clear my mind quickly and be able to forget whatever problems I had.

My name is Bella Cullen and I am not your average seventeen year old, in fact I'm not even seventeen years old not really, I might have been once but that was a very long time ago.

You see me and my family are very different to other people in fact we aren't even normal, before you run away screaming let me tell you what I mean and how we are different from others.

Well we are all vampires… I see you didn't run well that was a mistake, we are still dangerous but we differ from others of our kind, we don't drink human blood but animal blood instead, none of us want to be monsters.

Back to my story however, I was running to see my family again, I had been away for a while I needed to be alone there is only so long you can be in a house full of mated vampires, when Carlisle created Edward my brother he hoped we would get together but it wasn't to be before I left we were the only un mated pair, Edward however had his music and according to Rosalie he had an obsession with some human in Forks not that I was surprised he had an obsessive nature though Carlisle didn't see it.

I had almost reached my parents house, I could sense them I smiled at the thought of seeing my sisters again, I wasn't like them shopping wise I hated it, it bored me and most of time was spent telling those humans who tried to hit on Rosalie and Alice that they weren't interested, they felt bad for me because they never tried it on with me but I didn't care I put up a façade of danger to keep them away.

I stopped once I reached the edge of the forest I saw my family were already stood waiting, I walked towards them Alice was the first to run over, she jumped into my arms, I had to laugh she hadn't changed much in the time I had been gone which I was glad about Rosalie followed not as quick as Alice but still with a smile on her face, once I got closer I could smell the humans blood, I felt my throat burn a bit and gulped to keep it at bay.

Jasper must have felt my discomfort because he glared at Edward, I spent over a thousand years feeding on humans it was only when I first met Carlisle that I began drinking animal blood like him it was still hard for me even after over a hundred years.

Alice let me go and gave me a serious look "you will be fine Bella" she whispered, it amazing how much confidence she had in me. Rosalie hugged me next I let my eyes scan over the new member of my family, she was my height I could tell by the way she stood that she was in Edwards control she hid behind him.

"I see Edward has a new toy" I whisper to Rosalie who chuckles, I smirk as Edward growled it was too low for his pet to hear but I could.

"From what I have heard around school she was very outgoing now look at her" Rosalie replied.

"Does she know what we are?" I asked as I made my way over to the rest of the family, Jasper was first to me, we were very similar we both fought in wars we were thrust into without a thought we both had scars mine were more emotional than physical like his.

"Yes Edward told her against Carlisle's wishes" Rosalie said sternly throwing a glare towards Edward who had a glare of his own for her, the girl looked between all of us but stayed very close to Edward.

Once I reached the rest of the family I gave them each a hug except Edward and the girl, as if he thought I would hug her he hissed and pulled her back roughly I smirked and walked right past him into the house I wouldn't be able to take a breath not that I needed it.

As soon as we entered the house Jasper turned to Edward "Don't you think Mia had better leave?" Jasper asked Edward snorted.

"Why should she Mia is my mate she has more right than her, she wasn't even turned by Carlisle" he replied There were three sets of growls, mine, Jaspers and Rosalie's.

I was first to get there I grabbed him round the throat and slammed him into the wall which cracked with the force he struggled to get out of my grasp I only smirked "your not as strong as me Edward" I whispered she could hear the other members of her family arguing about whether to stop her or not, then I froze I felt Edward tense up as well, I was hit with the smell of blood I felt a pair of arms around my waist to stop me from attacking I let Edward go he straightened up and walked towards Mia who had been the one to cut herself probably to protect Edward it would be something I would have done if I was her to protect the person I love.

"Get her out of here Edward" Carlisle demanded "that was a stupid thing of you to do" he told her Jasper let me go when he felt I had settled down the girl Mia looked close to tears but turned and walked out Edward glared at him.

"How dare you!" He shouted before storming out after her Carlisle turned to me with a look of sorry on his face.

"It doesn't matter I am fine I get why she did it" I told him so he wouldn't feel guilty.

Esme moved towards me and gave me a hug, I smiled and embraced her "so what have you been doing with yourself?" Emmett asked grinning I moved away from Esme and turned to him.

"Nothing I spent most of the time wondering, I stayed in a city for a couple of years made a bit of money then left I went to visit Stefan too" Bella replied I saw my family went a bit stiff at the mention of my creator.

"How is he?" Carlisle asked I shrugged the same as always he hadn't really changed much since the war.

"But I want to settle down again and I wanted to be with you guys" I then went on to explain, I felt stupid saying it considering how I acted before I left. I hated being tied down I spent most of my vampire life alone and wondering especially after the war and now I was here with my tail between my legs.

"It is fine Bella we love having you back" Carlisle said smiling.

"Well not all of us" Rosalie whispered smirking, I had to laugh as our parents sent her a disapproving look.

"I will take a walk around town see if it has changed much" I mumbled her parents nodded as she looked at Rosalie "can I borrow your car?" I asked.

"If there is even the slightest scratch on her you're a dead vampire" Rosalie warned, I smirked as I took the keys from her hands and ran to her red convertible.

The drive to the centre of Forks was so familiar; even though I loved running it felt nice to be behind the wheel of a car I weaved through the cars with ease, sometimes being a vampire had its perks even if my creation was through hate.

I eased into a parking space and got out the car, the place hadn't changed much, the only new thing added was a hiking shop owned by some family called the Newton's it wasn't a name I recognised I made my way to the curb when I caught the most amazing scent I took a deep breath and looked around it was coming from a group of teens sitting on a bench laughing I looked at each in turn then my eyes fell on the girl who had her back to me she was smaller than me but her hair made up for the height, it was wild like a lions mane I couldn't see her face so I didn't know what she looked like.

I moved to the shadows so I could watch a bit longer, the girl was athletic and she had the loudest laugh of all the group it was then I realised what this girl was, she was my mate and I didn't even know what she looked like.

JESSICA POV

Monday mornings were boring, it's the same thing day after day, I get up get showered, eat my breakfast then I brush my teeth and off to school, the whole thing is just robotic but today felt different it felt like something was going to change, whether it would change for me or not was a different matter but something was going to.

I parked my car outside the main building like I usually did every day. My friends were waiting for me, I apparently was the most popular one out of them I didn't see it much but I didn't argue it took too much of my energy.

Lauren was the first to greet me, she liked to think she was some queen bee but in reality she was a bit on the stubby side. I hugged her quickly exchanging a couple of hello's to others I wasn't very friendly with and then the biggest gossip of us all walked over a big smile on his face like he had just won the lottery.

"There is a new Cullen coming to town" was the first thing Eric said, I rolled my eyes and hugged him quickly.

The Cullens were the mystery of Forks, they moved from Alaska a few years ago, their father is the doctor of our town and he and his wife adopted all the kids, there were two blonds, they were twins were the only two related to each other in total there five of them, all in couples, there's Emmett and Rosalie, Emmett was a burly type from what I've seen of him he seems kind and gentle but his girlfriend is a stone cold bitch she hates everyone, she seems high maintence too, she is blond and tall like a model, her brother is Jasper he is more standoffish than the others, always looks like he is in pain.

His girlfriend is Alice Cullen she is the smallest of the group and the more energetic by the looks of it, she has her moments were she will stare off into space which is kinda creepy but mostly she doesn't talk to anyone but her family. Last but not least is Edward, he was the only single guy in the family he had untidy bronze coloured hair he was tall and not as burly as his brothers, he thought he was better than everyone else and never dated that is until a new girl started by the name of Mia suddenly he was interested, he would sit with her and never leave her side, it was rather strange almost like he controlled her now she never sits with us anymore.

I wondered who this other Cullen could be; would they be more or less friendly than their siblings? Would the Cullen be a he or a she? Those questions were answered when a Volvo, and a red convertible parked up furthest away, The Volvo door opened first, Edward, Mia, Jasper and Alice stepped out looking perfect as usual, Edward but his possessive arm around Mia who seemed to cower which she usually didn't around him.

Emmett jumped out the red car, as Rosalie eased out, the back door opened and who I assumed was the newest Cullen got out, she was taller than me with long Mahogany coloured hair she was well built and wore jeans, converse and a black shirt which clung to her. As if she knew I was watching her she turned to look at me, she seemed to stiffen and frown as Alice broke our eyes contact by whispering something in her ear, the girl nodded and walked with Rosalie and Emmett who playfully punched her in the arm to which she glared at him.

I don't know what it is about her but she seems different to her siblings, there was something amazing about her.

The bell for our first lesson I rush after my friends who seemed to have left me whilst I was in a daze. I managed to get to my English lesson on time, but the seat which was usually empty was taken, I gulped when I saw who it was.

It was the girl who I saw just before, the newest Cullen she looked over at me and like before she stiffened her eyes were wide and fists clenched, she was like a statue made of marble it was intimidating but I pushed that aside I was known for being in peoples faces that wasn't about to change now.

I sat down throwing my bag under the table as I did so, the girl still hadn't moved I turned to face her "Hi I'm Jessica" I said brightly, I saw the girl flicker her eyes on me, like the rest of the family they were a golden colour but hers were a bit darker.

"Hello" was all she said, she didn't give me her name and with that the conversation was over she turned to face the board and wait for the lesson to start her stiff posture never wavering I too turned to the board and tried not to stare at her.

One word, it was hell, most of the English lesson I spent trying not to stare at the new girl the rest of the lessons I spent trying to not to daydream about her I wanted to know her story not for gossip just for the fact she was so mysterious.

Lunch came around and as soon as I reached the table with my food I heard Mike talking about her.

"The girl is so hot, what's her name?" He asked staring over at the Cullens table I swore I could see drool in the corner of his mouth, Eric sat up straighter which meant he knew her name and was proud.

"Her name is Bella Cullen she is Alice's sister they were adopted separately" He replied. So that's her name Bella, I think that means beautiful in Italian.

"I don't care about her family I just wanna bang her!" Mike grinned as he high fived Tyler I glare at the pair but say nothing I sneakily look over at the Cullen table and was shocked to see Bella was look right at me, at first her gaze was furious as if she heard what Mike said but her sister leant over and whispered in her ear, when she looked at me properly she seemed more relaxed then stiff again as she saw I was looking back at her.

What was it about this girl that had me so intrigued?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, anyone reading my Forever story will get an update soon I just have a lot on at the moment, as you know my nan died last year and my granddad has just moved in with us so spend most of my time looking after him, making sure he takes his medication and such but today he is out so I am updating a few of my stories, if anyone wants me to update let me know through PM **

BELLA POV

I knew as soon as I saw the girl in the parking lot that she was the same girl I saw last night, she looked amazing from the front I stiffened I couldn't possibly be mates with a human, I wouldn't want to hurt her I couldn't hurt her I had decided not to get involved with her, for her own safety if it means being alone for the rest of my life then so be it.

I heard a growl coming from Edward as he looked over at the girl I was about to attack when Rosalie whispered in my ear Emmett laughed as he walked past he punched me hard in the arm it would have hurt if I wasn't a vampire, instead of hitting him back I simply glared at him.

"Don't forget where you are sister" I relaxed slightly then nodded, I turned giving Edward one growl; it was a warning for him to stay away from her then left with Rosalie and Jasper.

I picked my schedule from the main office and saw I had English I smirked I knew all about England seeing as how I was born there many, many years ago I was the first to enter the class, I handed the teacher my slip he took a quick look then nodded to an empty seat in the middle of the class, with a sigh I sat down till the others got here.

I didn't need to wait long the class began arriving the last of them was the girl from the parking lot she seemed as surprised to see me, I stiffened as the thought of her being my neighbour hit me, what would I do? I wouldn't be able to ignore her all year she noticed me stiffening and seemed just as cautious that's good she might be smart and stay away.

I watched as she sat next to me flinging her bag under the desk and getting herself sorted, her scent it me full force when she moved her hair from her neck I had the sudden urge to kill her to taste that blood but I stopped myself and focused on the board, I could feel her staring at me I knew she wanted to talk to me I could tell by her body language I was tempted to look at her.

"Hi I'm Jessica" She said brightly her voice sounded like an angel I had to refine from smiling I needed her to think I was horrible so she wouldn't want to know me.

"Hello" I replied simply as I turned to look at her that would stop the conversation if I didn't give her my name I then looked back at the board and got on with my lesson.

As soon as the bell went I was gone I had to leave the school, Forks, hell even America but I couldn't, it wouldn't be good on your first day to ditch, I sighed in defeat and went on with the rest of my day as normal.

The lunch hit, I sat with my family as we pretended to eat the food looked disgusting I pushed my tray away from me and looked out into the crowd I noticed a group a few tables away from us, a guy with spiked blond hair was looking over directly at me, a look of hunger in his eyes, I knew right away what he wanted.

I saw that girl Jessica walk in with a tray of food, she seemed to be trying to catch up on the conversation "that girl is so hot what's her name?" he was drooling practically I shook my head in disgust, I watched Jessica she too seemed disgusted by what he said at least she has standards.

"Her name is Bella Cullen she is Alice's sister they were adopted separately" A guy with long dark hair replied the blond rolled his eyes he didn't want my life story.

"I don't care about her family I just wanna bang her!" I growled too low for the humans to hear but my family did, Alice reached over and held me down under the table I look away from the idiot to see Jessica glaring at the pair who high fived she turned and looked at me, I couldn't get rid of my furious expression in time Alice leant over.

"He will get an STI don't worry" I nearly laughed but I managed to wipe the furious expression from my face I relaxed then looked at Jessica properly before I stiffened again, I was tempted to rip Edwards head off, his growling was really starting to get to me.

In the end I stood taking my tray of rubbish with me, I threw it in the bin and walked past the table with Jessica on it, I wanted to smell her scent again it was so intoxicating I felt the presence of Edward behind me, following.

I walked outside and turned the corner where no one would see us he was right behind me and moved so close that I was against the building.

"Stay away from the human" he snarled I felt a growl erupt from my chest my eyes narrowed and probably went darker than normal, I would need to hunt after this.

"Why should I Edward?" I asked just as hard.

"That girl will only be a complication for us, besides you probably wont stay for long, you don't belong with us" he replied smirking it was true I didn't belong with them I always felt like an outsider Carlisle had turned most of our clan, Alice knew she and Jasper belonged with them because she saw it in her visions, me? I was just a lonely vampire who was tired of wondering without hope.

"True as that maybe Edward you know you can't touch me, you think your so good with that gift of yours, try having thousands of years of fighting experience then see if you can best me" I replied I saw his hand twitch and I knew what he was going to do, quick to stop him I used my vampire speed to move behind him, I grabbed the back of his neck and pushed him into the building, I saw it crack a bit under the pressure Edward was struggling to get free but couldn't reach behind me with his speed I smirked and leant closer into him.

"You're just a nutter sooner or later you will feed on a human and we will have to destroy you" He groaned I pushed him harder into the wall I could feel his skin breaking a little longer and I could kill him.

"Remember your place baby vampire" I snarled as I let him go and walked back to the school, I saw Emmett and Jasper walking towards us, both worried I looked to Alice who smiled slightly then I saw Jessica she was just walking out of the building when she saw me.

Alice gasped, my brothers and sister all had their attention on Alice, I heard Edwards faint growl but my focus was on Jessica, I couldn't look away I needed to know she was safe, with Edward being the way he is I didn't trust him to leave her alone, Alice jumped in my arms and gave me a hug.

"She's the one" She whispered in my ear then moved back to Jasper i looked back over at Jessica but she was gone.

The rest of the day went by as normal; I dealt with the stares and whispers very well I thought. I got in Rosalie's car she didn't wait for Edward.

"What are you going to do about the human?" Rosalie asked I didn't reply straight away I didn't know what I would do "she could be a danger to us if you get involved with her" I growled as a warning.

"So why do you allow Edwards human to be in your presence" I retort Rosalie glares at me through her mirror I smirk back "I can't help the fact that she is my mate Rosalie you know that" I whisper.

"That human Edwards with isn't his mate she is his singer" Rosalie told me that explained so much "that is why I don't mind once he finds his mate he will drop her" she added.

I was glad when Rosalie parked up at our house, I jumped out and was in the house quickly, I stopped in my tracks by a grinning Alice "What's up Alice?" I asked casually.

"I have decided to be your best friend, I've seen it so don't argue, ignore Rosalie and Edward if you want Jessica then go and get her" Alice replied in one breath I smiled slightly.

"I don't want her to be involved in this life I want better for her" I replied, true I didn't know her but I wanted to have better than me.

"Don't you think she should decide that" I was about to replied but Carlisle asked us to come into the living room. We all ran and saw the news was on, he was watching it intently I turned to see there had been a string of deaths in Port Angeles I glared at the TV, the amount of deaths could only mean one thing, a vampire was near us.

JESSICA'S POV

Mondays meant that I had to work till seven at night, the day had been confusing first all I thought about was Bella then I saw her with her family outside the school, all she did was stare at me until I left for my next class.

As soon as my shift was over I picked up my bag from my locker and made my way outside, it was dark I dug into my bag to find my car keys. I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into something hard, I shrieked until a cool hand steadied me, I looked up and saw that Bella Cullen looking at me with her golden eyes.

Bella quickly moved away from me and shoved her hands in her jacket pocket she looked down at the floor, I thought about just walking away but I was a curious person by nature so I had to at least say hello.

"Hi" I mumbled Bella looked at me smiling slightly, it was crooked.

"Hello I am sorry for my rudeness today" Bella replied, her voice was even softer than I remember.

"It's ok I guess it must be stressful when you have just changed schools and such" I replied blushing I saw Bella stiffen slightly but she didn't move away.

"Still it's no excuse my name is Bella Cullen" for some reason I believed that she was making a real effort with me unlike the rest of her family who didn't really bother.

"Do you like it here?" I asked making small talk in truth I didn't want her to leave yet.

"It's growing on me" her eyes lit up slightly when she said that was there a double meaning behind that?

We heard a car screech to a stop next to us, I looked over and saw Edward Cullen getting out the car, he looked furious he ignored me and went straight to Bella who seemed just as angry by him.

"Get in the car right now" He hissed Bella smirked and didn't move I stepped back slightly in case this turned into a full blown fight.

"Get lost Edward" Bella replied he grabbed her arm roughly, I wasn't sure what to do, should I get involved.

It turned out I didn't need to, I wasn't sure where Bella got the strength from but Edward was on the floor Bella moved in front of me as if she was protecting me. Edward was on his feet snarling, he looked like a wild man Bella crouched slightly and I swear I could hear her growl the sight was scary they both looked like wild animals, without a second thought I ran, I went past my car and into an alley.

This probably wasn't the best idea I kept looking behind me to see if they were following me, they weren't as I turned back I ran into something hard, I fell back on the floor when I looked up I saw a pair of bright ruby red eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

**AN: I know a lot of you are wondering what Edwards problem is, well this Mia girl isn't his mate he only wants her because she is his singer, at the minute he is thinking about protecting his 'prey' he knows his other family members won't touch her but Bella has been away a while and he doesn't trust her at all, so he wants to isolate her, I like Edward but in the books he was too perfect he needed to be tainted a little but he will be a good guy again don't worry.**

**Also there will be more Jasper/Bella interactions in the next chapter maybe, I've written up to chapter 10 in bullet points to help me focus so the chapters will be fairly quick I am also thinking of rewriting Forever let me know what you think **

JESSICA POV

Those ruby red eyes bore into me as a sadistic smile fell on the man's face he looked like a predator as he watched me, he didn't move or speak I scrambled up I wanted to look away from him but I couldn't.

Without warning he had me by the throat and was lifting me off the ground I struggle to kick him, to make him let go of me, I watched as his mouth opened and his perfect teeth glistened was this guy going to eat me? I tried harder to get away from him.

The man's head moved closer he had turned me so my neck was visible I felt his breath against my neck and the edge of his teeth I closed my eyes and said a prayer as I prepared to die.

Death didn't come, instead I landed hard on the wet floor I hadn't noticed it was raining, I heard snarls and growls coming from the shadows, I tried to see what was happening, but it was so fast I couldn't see who had saved me.

BELLA POV

If I had paid attention I would have noticed Jessica had left but the fact that Edward was being so hostile and unpredictable meant that my protective instincts took over, my mate could be hurt if I didn't do something.

When I couldn't smell her scent anymore I worried, I threw Edward one more warning before I turned and went in search of her. I weaved around people as I picked up her scent, it went into an alley it was then I picked up another scent, a scent that scared me another vampire was here and he had my mate, I turned into the alley next to it, looking round to make sure no one could see me I then used my vampire speed to climb the wall.

I looked down from the roof, he wasn't attacking Jessica just watching her, I could tell from her body language that she was frightened, it was hard to keep the snarl and growl from me I couldn't let her see me, once he had her by the throat I had my chance, I was silent as I jumped down and landed behind him, with a flash I grabbed him by the neck and threw him away from her, I was on him again in a flash he managed to fight back but only a bit he was weak, he hadn't fed in a while I could tell it was easy to rip him apart I turned to see Jessica had gone I smiled in relief as I burnt the pieces I controlled the height of the flames so I wouldn't gain any attention and with that I ran back home.

JESSICA POV

I tried not to think about what happened the night before I had run straight to my car I didn't think about the person who had saved me, I told no one in school I just went on like normal there was no point dwelling about it, but the same couldn't be said for my dreams, those eyes were burnt into my mind my dreams since I met Bella had starred her but now she had those red eyes and blood dripping from her mouth, did this mean she was dangerous I just didn't know.

I sat in my English class, I was the first there I didn't want to be around my friends now I was shaken but I wouldn't let it rule my life now, the door to the classroom opened I looked up to see Bella Cullen walk in she sat down quickly I said nothing.

"I am sorry about what happened last night" Bella whispered gently I looked over at her and she seemed genuinely sorry there was a worry mixed into her golden eyes "there are no excuses for Edward" she added I smiled.

"He doesn't seem to like anyone" I replied Bella laughed, it was nice to hear it felt like she maybe hadn't laughed in a while.

"He doesn't apart from his girlfriend and even then I don't think his relationship with her is healthy" Bella replied I looked over at her, she didn't seen genuinely concerned for Mia.

"So how come you were adopted by another family?" I asked Bella seemed to look away.

"I'm sure you have seen how strange Alice can be?" Bella asked I nodded with a blush, Bella smirked "well the family that adopted me didn't want her because of how she was so we were split up" She continued.

"I guess people don't seem to like the abnormal" I replied Bella chuckled and shook her head "What?" I asked her she looked over at me her eyes were darker than they were before.

"Your right about the abnormal thing, from what I can see this school isn't the most welcoming of my family" I blushed because it was true we could be very uptight about new people being here but this family are like gods they don't fit in here.

"I guess we aren't but you and your family don't make it easy" Bella seemed very interested and turned to look at me fully her eyes were lit up in amusement if I say the wrong thing here she will not let me live it down.

"Why don't we make it easy?" She seemed happy with the way things were going she seemed more at ease but there was still stiffness about her but I think that was just her in general.

"Well…" I paused to think about what I would say next Bella waited patiently almost smug "You are like gods or something, I mean your all perfect" I finally managed to get out, there was a flash of an emotion but before I could tell what it was it was gone again.

"Don't you think even gods deserve to have friends?" Bella asked softly, she had moved closer to me her breath swept across my face before I could reply the rest of our class walked in. In a flash Bella sat up and looked ready to work. I however was still in a daze what had just happened?

The class went by in a blur when the teacher told is to work Bella would talk to me she asked about my family, what I liked to do for fun things like that it was nice that she was engaging with me it meant she thought of me as a friend and that thought made me feel special and had put me in a happy mood for most of the day.

That happy mood was shattered when Edward Cullen cornered me at my locker he didn't seem as scary today than he did yesterday.

"Jessica can I speak to you for a moment?" He asked softly grinning I suppose he thought it would make me melt and before Bella arrived it would have but it did nothing, I shoved my books in my locker and shrugged.

"Sure" I replied swiftly Edward seemed pleased and he leant against the locker next to mine.

"As you are aware Alice's sister has arrived" he began I sighed and closed my locker "well I just want to warn you really, that girl is dangerous and I think for your own safety you should leave her be her intentions with you might not be honest" with that he left me behind and confused just what was this guys problem with Bella?

If I was undecided before about finding out about the Cullen family then this made up my mind I will find out their secret. Mission one befriend Bella properly.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews, I know in my last chapter I said I would have more Bella/Jasper interaction but my plans for the fourth chapter don't have any interactions between the pair.**

JESSICA POV

On Wednesday I was ready, I know that mine and Bella's relationship was a little strange I don't even know if we are friends but today I would change that I was determined as I walked into my English class, Bella was sat in the seat next to me, she seemed nervous she didn't hold eye contact as much as she would have it was like she knew what my plan was and she was avoiding it, I heard her phone beep, she dug it out of her pocket and looked at the message.

Bella seemed unimpressed by the message, she rolled her eyes typed a quick reply and put it in her pocket as I sat down.

"Good morning" Bella whispered it was now or never to find out.

"Morning Bella, can I ask you something?" I asked her Bella nodded she watched as Mike (who had somehow managed to change classes) walk over to us a cocky smile on his face.

"Hey Bella" Mike began he completely ignored me I cant believe I fancied this guy what was I thinking, Bella gave him a curt nod "Can I take you out to dinner sometime?" He asked casually.

"Sorry Mike I am already going out with Jessica" Bella replied both Mike and I seemed shocked by the news but Bella remained cool and collected though I saw her lip perk a bit to smile.

"Oh right then" was all Mike said with that he turned around and sat in his seat his shoulders sagged a bit in defeat as Erick laughed at him.

"Do you mind?" Bella asked her focus back on me when I didn't reply straight away she frowned "it doesn't matter" she muttered and began turning away that woke me up.

"I would love too" I almost shouted Bella smiled slightly.

"I will pick you up at five" Bella told me I nodded then panicked about what I would wear? Was this a date, I was so lost in thought that the day passed by so quickly that I didn't realise that it was nearly five by the time I had come out of my thoughts.

I quickly picked a nice shirt, jeans and a pair of nice boots, as soon as I put my boots on there was a knock at my front door, I jumped down the stairs to open the door, there stood Bella, she looked so breath taking, she wore a simple black tank top, jeans and a pair of converse but she looked beautiful, I was a bit self conscious about what I was wearing I looked stupid compared to her.

"You look amazing" Bella whispered she seemed to be at a loss of what to say next which was unusual for the goddess.

"Thanks you look great too" I replied blushing Bella stepped aside and let me lock my front door I followed her to her car and I stared in awe, it was a Mercedes I don't know what type but it looked brand new.

Bella held my door open for me as I climbed in she winked at me I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as she got in the drivers side, she started the engine and revved it, she pulled out of my drive way with ease and we began driving towards where ever we were going.

"Where are we going?" I asked Bella let her hand rest on the gear stick and smiled she never looked away from the road.

"I am taking you for a meal" She replied I looked at her hand, it was so pale.

"Oh right" I whispered then we sat in silence.

We soon arrived at a small romantic place in port angeles Bella parked the car and opened my door for me I stepped out and followed her inside the waitress smiled politely Bella smiled in response and asked for a table in a corner where we wouldn't be disturbed.

Once we sat down a waiter came over, he looked both of us over but he practically drooled over Bella who didn't seem to notice "What can I get you mam?" He asked I don't think he noticed I was there, Bella looked up at me and smirked her eyes held a playfulness I felt sorry for this guy if that was the case.

"My girlfriend and I would like two cokes" Bella replied casually, the waiter frowned then he looked at me sending a glare at me I glared back Bella must have noticed because her playfulness vanished and she was serious she turned to look at the guy who was still glaring at me.

"I would appreciate another waiter your annoying me" she said dismissively the guy was blushing he nodded and left us.

"I think he fancied you" I pointed out, Bella scrunched her face up in a look of disgust as our new waiter came over with out drinks order Bella smiled slightly as she motioned for me to look at the menu.

"Pick what you want" She told me I nodded as I scanned through it, I nearly fell off my seat when I saw the prices of the meals I felt bad for ordering anything from here, so I looked to see if there was anything cheaper than $30 but I couldn't.

"Bella this place is so expensive" I whispered Bella looked at me grinning.

"Pick what you want Jessica" was all she said "the price means nothing" she said with a wave of her hand it was then I noticed she didn't have a menu.

"Aren't you eating?" I asked Bella looked down in front of her and frowned but said nothing.

"You should hurry and choose" she mumbled I wondered what I had done to offend her.

I had finally settled on a chicken salad Bella wasn't hungry she didn't even drink her coke she just handed hers to me when I had finished my own.

"So what do you want to do when you've left school?" Bella asked as we waited for the food.

"I want to be a doctor" I replied blushing, it caused Bella to smile "I mean its probably stupid or something but I like the idea of helping someone when there's no hope left" Bella nodded slowly "what about you?"

"It doesn't sound stupid it's a good thing to do" Bella began I waited to hear about what she wanted to do but it never came however the food did.

I sat eating as Bella asked me random questions like do I have a dog, or how many brothers and sisters do I have, when I asked her anything she seemed to avoid it which was annoying, how was I supposed to be her friend if she didn't give me any information.

"Edward told me you were dangerous" I whispered as we waited for the check Bella seemed to be frowning "he told me your intentions with me might not be honest" I added Bella snorted shaking her head slightly.

"Edward doesn't really like me but he is right" she looked me directly in the eye "I am very dangerous" her eyes darkened and I believe she was dangerous but not enough to deter me from finding out about her.

Once I had finished my meal Bella paid and we left, she held my door open for me then walked to the driver's side, she slid in without much fuss then backed out of the parking space and out onto the road it was quiet but not an uncomfortable silence.

"What are we?" I asked suddenly I was surprised and by the looks of it Bella was surprised too she seemed to stiffen and clutch the wheel tightly.

"In a dream world we would be friends but this is reality and I don't think it's a good idea, as I said before I'm dangerous and I don't want you in any danger" Bella explained.

"That doesn't help if you don't want to be my friend then why did you ask me out?" I replied I heard Bella sigh harshly.

"I don't know it was selfish of me" she whispered.

"I want to be your friend" I told her she smiled I liked it when she smiled it made her whole face seem brighter.

"I want to keep you safe but I want to be selfish" Bella chuckled, she parked the car outside my house then turned to look at me fully "I want to be your friend too" I grinned she then looked at the house "you should head inside" I nodded, I undo my seat belt and was about to open my door when I stopped.

I turned suddenly and quickly kissed Bella on the cheek, she froze as did I her was so cold it was like ice but it was so smooth quickly I jumped out the car leaving Bella frozen.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews I wont be having a love triangle in this book, as once I am past like chapter ten it will focus on Bella destroying the Volturi also a bit more of her past will be revealed in later chapters like when she fought in the Romanian covens war with the Volturi, she will be a powerful vampire but most of her abilities haven't been seen yet, if your wondering how old she is she is about 1000 years old but I haven't worked that part out yet.**

Going to the la push beach had been Mike's idea I wasn't really up for it considering all it did was rain but I joined them, I hadn't seen Bella since the night she took me out for a date and that was a few days ago but it had been sunny and her parents take them all out of school to go camping.

It was grey and murky like usual so we sat round a fire which Mike and Ben had done with some of the kids from La Push, they were telling us stories of their tribe and the one they were currently talking about caught my attention.

"The Cullens aren't allowed to come here" I think his name is Jacob told us he was the more relaxed out of the three guys who had joined us they seemed tense when the Cullens were mentioned.

"Their sister is well hot" Mike went on this seemed to gain their attention.

"What sister?" Jacob asked him curiously.

"Bella" I replied for him Jacob looked at me with a toothy grin I grimaced the guy was a couple of years younger than me it wouldn't be right.

"Does she have mahogany hair?" The guy to Jacob's right asked I nodded the two of them went rigid Jacob didn't seem bothered.

"According to our fathers she is the most volatile of them all" the same guy told us I noticed Lauren was very interested I rolled my eyes always the gossip.

"Apparently out of all the cold ones she is the most ruthless she fought in some war when she was first made and that's were her temper comes from" Jacob snorted when he finished.

"Its just some old tales Quill they aren't true" All but me laughed cold ones?

"What are cold ones?" I asked.

"Blood drinkers" Soon everyone laughed but I couldn't join in everything ran through my head, she told me she was dangerous, she never orders or eats food, her family and she go 'camping' when its sunny and last but not least she was ice cold even in a warm car.

Was Bella Cullen a vampire?

That one line stayed in my head until Monday when we were back in school I wanted to confront Bella with this information but I didn't know how to, though I didn't have to worry she wasn't in, the rest of her family were but she wasn't I know I should be scared that she could potentially be a vampire but I missed seeing her god like face, I noticed Edward and Rosalie glare at me from their table whilst Alice would smile in a friendly way.

I was glad when my mum sent me the shops after school, usually I would be annoyed but it gave me time to think, I just wished the shop she wanted wasn't in a dark Ally, I still remembered the night that thing tried to attack me.

As I parked my car I could see Bella leaning against the wall thinking she looked like a statue I was surprised passers by didn't notice, I was determined to confront her so I made my way over.

"I need to talk to you" I told her straight, she pulled out of her thoughts and looked at me like she knew I would be here.

"I know" she whispered, "but you need to stay away from me now, my family don't like the fact I bring to much attention to myself, I am sorry for confusing you" with that she turned to walk down the ally, I followed I was not about to be blown off and that excuse was pathetic because I had a feeling Alice didn't mind me.

"I know that's a load of bull!" I shouted Bella stopped but didn't turn "I know you're a vampire" I whispered so no one would hear suddenly Bella went stiff and a sort of growl erupted from her chest, I frowned but soon realised what was going on when a cloaked man walked towards us from the other end of the ally he was well groomed with the same red eyes that other man had, I saw Bella stood directly in front of me as if she was protecting me.

"Nice to see you back to your old ways Isabella" he smirked I felt Bella Stiffen more so than she was "you mind if we share?" He bared his teeth before he could take a step towards me Bella had him against the wall she snarled and bared her teeth at him, she looked like a monster now.

"How the hell do you know my name?" She asked harshly the man just simply pushed her away it seemed only light but Bella went flying into the wall opposite she stood quickly and in a flash was in front of me again.

"I see you don't remember much from your bloodshed days" he chuckled he looked at me then back at Bella "you will in time" he said before he simply walked away.

Bella was still tense after he left, she turned slowly to look at me "I try not to be a monster" She whispered "but your right I am a vampire"

I was shocked I hoped my theory was wrong but it wasn't "was he a vampire too?" I asked Bella frowned she seemed surprised by my question but she soon nodded.

"Yes he was" she told me I nodded.

"So that night I ran away from you and Edward I ran into a vampire?" I don't know why I asked this because she wasn't there, but I was shocked when she nodded "Was it you who saved me that night?" Bella again nodded "Why?"

"You were different, I thought about leaving you there to face him, it would be so much easier for me but I couldn't not when I knew I could do something to protect you" we began walking to my car "I have spent many centuries trying to be better than this monster and I thought I had it under control but you came alone" she sighed as she opened the passenger door for me, I didn't think as I got in, in a flash she was in the car next to me starting it up.

"What did I do?" I asked her.

"You tempted me, you don't realise how appealing your blood is to me, it would be easier for both of us if I stayed away but I felt so protective over you it scares me" she replied.

I gulped before I asked my next question "do you drink human blood?"

"Finally a sensible question" she chuckled "no, my family and I are different we want to be better than the monsters we are so we drink animal blood, that's why our eyes are golden"

I let a breath go she wasn't going to kill me, we parked up in front of my house we both sat in silence Bella was watching me I could see her out of the corner of my eye she seemed nervous though she tried to hide it.

"I was afraid you would kill me" I laughed, when I looked over at her she seemed to be angry.

"I couldn't hurt you" she whispered though I barely heard it she cleared her throat "There are things that I need to tell you but now isn't the time or place" I bit my lip in thought then I got an idea.

"Will you be able to sneak into my room tonight?" I asked Bella nodded slowly "well come by later tonight and tell me the things you need to tell me" Bella got out the car at a normal pace and opened my door she held out her hand which I took, I didn't mind the coolness of her hand it was a kind of comfort.

"Keep your window open" she told me I nodded she kissed me gently on the cheek and soon ran off.

BELLA POV

I ran as fast as I could it felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I was glad Jessica found out otherwise I would have avoided telling for what I was but what was worrying me was the fact that a vampire I had never met knew my name, yes I remember some of what my life before the Cullens was like but when I was first changed was a blank, those first years as a vampire are hazy I don't know how I got through the war I suppose it was because I ran on instinct rather than thought, I reached my house quickly and walked inside my family were already waiting for me Alice must have told them.

"Do you know who he is?" Carlisle asked as soon as I walked in, I saw that my family including Edwards girlfriend were watching me.

"No I had never seen him before in my life" I replied "Jessica also knows what we are, but I will talk to her properly tonight" Edward stood sharply and snarled.

"How could you tell that pathetic human our secret, you should have asked us first its not just yourself in danger here" Rosalie snorted.

"That didn't stop you telling Mia" she responded Mia was sat looking at me.

"Was she alright with it?" She asked softly, it was the first time I had ever heard her voice it stared something inside me, it wasn't love not like the love I felt for Jessica but it was a bond.

"She knew before I told her, I didn't break the law those scum of a Volturi coven put in place" They knew better than to correct me, my opinion of them hadn't changed in almost 1500 years and it wasn't about to change now.

"I will keep an eye on the Volturi don't worry but you need to explain the mating to Jessica she wont understand the pull she has towards you" Alice said softly I nod I look back at Mia who was staring at me before I turned away and left the house to talk to Jessica.

JESSICA POV

I waited anxiously for an hour before a light tap on my window startled me, Bella was stood on the branch of a tree waiting patiently, I opened the window and Bella climbed through with ease.

"How are you?" She asked I motioned to the bed so she could sit which she did, she kept a safe distance between us I wasn't sure if that was for her benefit or mine.

"I guess it's a lot to take in" I replied shrugging she had a understanding look on her face as she nodded.

"I understand that, first there are things I must tell you, my feelings and how yours will soon change" she began I nodded for her to continue. "Vampires mate for life, we cant just fall out of love quickly and move on, our memories aren't like yours" she smirked I gulped she looked so sexy when she smirked "most of my family are mated and I always wondered if I ever would"

"What do you mean mated?" I asked Bella sat thinking probably on how she would explain it she bit her lip, it was the first time I had seen her do that.

"The best way to describe it is a vampire's version of a marriage just without the divorce" Bella described "for me the effects will be stronger, I will feel protective of you I will do anything to keep you from harm" it seemed like something you don't go into lightly.

"What will I feel?" I whispered Bella looked at me.

"You will feel the need to be close to me, you will probably get jealous of anyone who comes near me my family included, if you were a vampire you would feel protective and your sex drive will be wild" she smirked I blushed.

"What about your sex drive?" I asked Bella looked around my room then back at me her eyes darkened slightly.

"I will manage mine" she replied she then stood up and dashed to my window "your mother is coming to see you" she whispered before she jumped out my window as my mum walked in.

I gulped when I saw the look on her face this wasn't good "your father is drunk" she whispered I knew my night wouldn't end without some form of pain.


End file.
